A Normal Day at Band
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: The Sonic characters are in a marching band at their school. What random things will happen to them as they prepare for a competition? Uses characters from the games and the comics
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes stared at the ceiling, the odd ceiling where only half of the road had tiles, to make it look artsy. The eyes' owners grumbled to himself as he looked at the white board that was staring at him. _Things to bring: LONG white socks, white shirt, blue shorts. _He read to himself, at least he remembered that when he got home yesterday, unlike others that had to call home. His seat wobbled some as he moved his legs, if he fell it wouldn't hurt, he was on the last step of the band stand. He then looked at his right side, a grey bird, who he had a little confrontation with when they were younger, was cleaning his tube. The gold looking brass shining in the light. A red echidna, cleaning his trumpet, was next to him.

"Yo! Tails! We need the marimbas, pronto!" a voice was heard behind Shadow. He closed his eyes, knowing the voice too well.

"Sonic!" a fox whined, who was at the other end of the room, whitening a mountain of white shoes.

"Can't you see I'm busy?

"Then who's going to take 'em to the truck?"

"I'll take them," a young albino hedgehog volunteered. He was placing his saxophone back in his case, he seemed to be done with cleaning it.

"Alright, Silver!" Sonic cheered as he started to walk into another room. Shadow sighed, annoyed by the voices around him. All talking, yelling, laughing; the nervous tension coming ever so often when someone shouts the time.

"12:34." Someone called out but Shadow didn't know who. Flutes started to play in the background, making Shadow growl some. He looked behind, there stood Blaze and Cream practicing on their silver painted instruments. Walking in front of him was Silver, taking the marimbas to the back door, using his telekinesis powers to take them.

"Shad! Yo, Shadster!" Shadow grumbled at this.

"What did I tell you abou-"

"Yo, dude. We like need help over here." Sonic called out as he lifted up a dirty, white shoe.

"Hn." Shadow responded. It was barely audible due to the clarinets blaring in the background. Marine and Mina was practicing the latest song they learned.

"Shadow! Come on!" That fox whined again. _Doesn't that fox know anything other than whine?_ Shadow thought to himself. He started to walk over to the two, he had to go help them or they will just keep annoying him. When Shadow reached the pile of shoes, he grabbed the smallest pair and a bottle of shoe whitener.

"Storm. After you are done cleaning your tuba, take it to the truck." Vector called out, his hand covering the cell phone he was holding. He then said some words to it, which Shadow couldn't hear, and then hanged up.

"Um…Sir? Why are we taking the marimbas and the tuba in the truck?" Shadow looked over; it was that green plant person that the annoying fox was dating.

"Well Cosmo, I just found out that we couldn't get a bus where the compartments are big enough for those instruments. We could get one, but it will cost more and we just don't have the budget." Vector exclaimed as he looked over a clipboards he had, shuffling through the papers.

"Did you take Vanilla on a date with _our_ money again?" Mighty asked, as he hold onto his trombone.

"Yes, yes I did." Vector said, in a matter-a-fact tone, as he walked into his office, still looking at his clipboard.

"That darn Vector. Can't believe that Dean Vanilla made him the band director." Sonic commented as they whitened the shoes. Shadow kept whitening the shoes, the faster he does this, the faster Sonic leaves him alone. The trumpets started to play their measures, just about eight measures. After the eight measures, they played it over again. Shadow looked at the trumpets, consisted of Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Ray. Shadow sighed, he was jealous. _Why did I have to be so good at catching a damn baton? _Shadow thought to himself. His dream bubble was popped when Rob started to play. The teal colored hedgehog blared the sound of his trombone, silencing almost the other instruments. He was soon followed by Mighty who was playing the same instrument. Shadow growled, but no one heard since the trombones were so loud. The pile of shoes was now small. Shadow gave a sigh a relief, because of the shoes and the trombones stopping their practice.

"Come on, Tails! Hurry up so we can practice!" Jet yelled from the other side of the room, tapping slowly on a snare drum.

"I'm almost done. Just let me do these last two." Tails responded as he tried his best to finish the shoes. He was about to reach for the last pair when Shadow reached for it. Tails looked up, or that's what Shadow thought, he was too busy with the whitener.

"Go. You need all the practice." Shadow told the fox. Tails smiled as he ran off towards Jet.

"Thanks." Shadow heard Tails say. He looked over and saw the fox scolding Jet of using his drums and sitting on Charmy's drums, who was flying over Jet, also scolding him.

"Silence, you commoners!" Jet was heard, laughing after the comment. Tails shook his head as he pushed Jet off, who stumbled backwards. Charmy reached for his drum and put the straps on it. Tails did the same and then they both walked out. Wave was heard laughing somewhere and Jet growled at wherever she was.

"Come on, Jet." Rotor was heard, but not really seen, due to the bass drum he had strapped on his torso. Rotor walked out, wobbling side to side. Wobbling after him was Big, taking his cymbals with him. A sigh was heard and Shadow turned to it. Antoine was walking with his head looking towards the ground, his cymbals under his chin.

"Why so blue, Antoine?" Sonic asked, holding in a laugh.

"If you must know Sonic, I am still pretty upset that I haven't been promoted to flute or clarinet." Antoine explained, in his French accent, as he waved around his cymbals. Behind him, Jet and Wave were putting the harnesses for the multi-tenor drums on. They seemed to be racing on who will put it on first.

"Maybe it's because you can't read music notes fast enough." Sonic explained, holding in his laughter. Antoine sighed and walked outside with the rest of the drum line, followed by the two birds who were arguing again. Shadow reached for another pair of shoes but noticed that his hand couldn't get any. When he finally looked, he noticed Sonic up on his feet, stretching.

"Now it's my time to shine." Sonic said before he ran, as fast as he could, to where his case was. Shadow got up as he looked at Sonic taking out his clarinet. Marine and Mina started to follow his lead and they all played about the same time. Shadow decided he needed some air. He started to walk outside, leaving most of the wind players inside.

"1:04!" Someone called out. Again, Shadow didn't know who it was. The light hurt his eyes as he stretched. _In some few hours, ima be standing in that sun. At least, it's pretty cold. _Shadow thought to himself. He took a deep breath and gave a relaxed sighed. He couldn't really hear the instruments inside the band room, which made things calmer. _Why did the competition have to be on a weekday? At least it wasn't early like in the weekends. _He felt in peace, he doesn't really do anything and it won't be in a while until he puts on his uniform anyways. His serenity was stopped short though; the drum line started to play. The snare drums were heard followed by the giant bass drum that made Shadow's body vibrate with the beat. The cymbals occasionally doing their thing every so measure. Shadow covered his ears; he was going to deal with this later anyways. The snare drums and bass drum stopped and the multi-tenors started to play their impressive fast paced melody. Shadow actually listened to the tenors play. They were playing so fast Shadow and the rest of the school couldn't believe, or so he heard from students when he walked during lunch after the pep rally. He knew that they were trying to be the best in the state, plus it was Wave and Jet trying to race each other. Shadow listened closely; by at least 1/3 of a second, you could hear Wave beat Jet. The fast paced tapping stopped and arguing was heard.

"I was so faster than you. You probably bribed these guys."

"Why do I need to bribe them? They know that I'm way faster than a green parrot."

"I'm not a parrot!"

"Shadow, shouldn't you be practicing?" Charmy flew next to him as he practiced his drumming, softly.

"1:19! Start putting your uniforms on!" Vector yelled outside and then yelled it again inside the band room.

"Why should I? I have never dropped it. I don't think I will this time." Shadow replied as he closed his eyes.

"Oh Shadow. Don't you ever get nervous that it might fall?" Shadow opened one of his eyes to look at the bat. She was wearing the color guard outfit, a full body leotard that had a glittery diagonal stripe on the torso, separating the red and the blue, with a small glittery skirt to add in a touch. She was followed by Amy and Bunnie, who were all wearing the same outfit plus some black flats. Bunnie and Amy were holding onto the poles of the blue and red flags they were going to use.

"Hn." Shadow replied.

"Whatever. Let's go practice girls since we are the only ones ready." Rouge said as she walked to the area where the drum line was, since they were starting to clean up and go inside of the band room.

"That will give us plenty of time to do all three routines." Amy commented, making Bunnie gave a giggle.

"The others change faster than Eggman after thanksgiving with a side order of chicken wings." Shadow, including the other girls and Charmy, just stared at the half robotic rabbit. _(A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm bad at Bunnie's personality.)_

Rouge shook her head and walked away with a confused expression, followed by Amy and Bunnie. Charmy started to fly inside the band room, still thinking of what Bunnie just said.

"Come on Shadow. We gotta get ready." Silver was inside the band room, looking outside towards Shadow as he was putting in his blazer. The sleeves were red, two trapezoids next to the sleeves were blue and the rest of the bottom part and back was white. Shadow sighed, he didn't like putting on his uniform. Not because it was tedious, but because they all have to change in the band room. Because they change in the band room, they all have to wear shorts and a white shirt under so that everyone can change in peace, but girls will be girls. He walked into the room, already hearing a girl squeal.

"I told you to turn around!" Marine's voice was heard from the area where the guitars were kept, which was on the far left side of the room.

"You have shorts on!" Jet was near her as he put on his white pants. Marine covered herself, even though she had a white shirt on. _Girls, _Shadow thought to himself as he went to his seat, which someone placed his uniform on. Shadow picked up the bag in which the dry cleaner put his uniform in. He took out his uniform carefully and started to put in his jeans, since he was already wearing shorts on. The pants felt a bit loose, he had been running more often lately since Vector disliked his attitude. He put on his white button shirt; he was one the rare ones that liked to stay formal under, unlike Sonic and his plain t-shirt. He started to put on his blazer when he heard Tails stuttering.

"I-I'm s-sorr-ry. I didn't mean to look at you."

"She's wearing shorts, relax." Wave was seen putting on her blazer. Cosmo hiding behind her, blushing to the extreme.

"Then why is she all red?" Tails looked away, still a bit embarrassed.

"'Cause you have your boxers on," Wave laughed some as she buttoned on her blazer, the gold buttons shinning in the light.

"T-they are n-not boxers. They are my shorts." Tails got red himself. Shadow shook his head as he started to button his own blazer. He looked over to wear he cleaned all the shoes. He walked over and searched for a pair of shoes of his size. It wasn't too hard to find it, only he and Sonic had that size of shoes. _I don't believe that the faker is the same size as me. He just wants to be like me. _Shadow thought as he went back to his chair and sitting down on it, lifting his left foot to unlace the shoes he was wearing. When he started to put on the white shoes the saxophones jazzed up the room. He looked over and saw Silver and Sally, with their uniforms on, with some shades on. They moved around in a jazzy manner while Sonic and Blaze snapped their fingers. Rotor, who also now had shades on, was snapping his fingers as well as he did some odd dance steps making Sonic laugh. Shadow went back to putting on his uniform. As he finished, he walked over to a mirror that was next to Vector's office and looked at himself. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he looked over to the saxophones again who were now passing around a toy microphone. It looked like it was Sonic's turned as he reached for it and started to say an odd poem.

"Birds…Fly in the sky…Because…they are birds.

I…run faster…than them.

Because…I am faster." Many started to laugh at the silly poem, Shadow just 'hmph-ed'.

"It's not cool how you didn't get to practice, Tikal." Shadow heard behind him. He looked in the corner of his eye, not wanting to intrude. He saw the orange echidna talking to a pink echidna.

"Yeah, but Vector wanted the marimbas in the truck so we won't waste any time."

"I did want to practice before we left though," Cosmo said as she walked to them, adjusting her buttons.

"So how's our favorite Drum major?" Rouge walked up to Shadow, hand on her hip. Amy and Bunnie were seen going to the back door with the flags, probably going to put them on the truck.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say?"

"Hmph." Shadow responded. Rouge rolled her eyes as she walked over to Knuckles and wrapped her fingers in his dreadlocks.

"Oh hell no," Shadow heard before he saw Julie-Su stomp her way to the bat and echidna. Shadow just walked over to Vector's desk which was in the front of the room. He looked over through all the clutter the crocodile had. After placing some papers on the floor, he found his baton. He did some tricks with it, fiddling it in his hands, passing it behind his back, and then throwing it up high. It missed the ceiling by an inch. It fell back down and he caught it, as usual. He then looked over to the rest of the band members. All the wind instruments were in their cases and in the hands of their players. The drum line was walking back into the room from the back door after putting their drums into the truck. _How big is this truck that Vector got?_ Shadow thought to himself. The Color guard girls were all sitting down by themselves as Rouge smiled a devilish looking smile as Amy looked over to Julie-Su who seemed to be scolding a certain red echidna. The marimba players, the cymbal players and Storm were all talking of who knows what.

Shadow turned to the direction of Vector's office, the door opening rather loudly.

"Alright you guys, the bus is here. Let's all head to the main building." Cheers were heard after Vector said that as he fixed his tie; he was wearing a nice dress shirt and some nice looking jeans. Many grabbed their instruments, the others started to walk out. Shadow walked over to Vector, who just looked over to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You can go with Omega in the truck." Vector said before he jogged over to his office for some few more things. Shadow gave a small smirk as he walked outside through the back door. _Just a normal day at band,_ he sighed before he closed the door behind him.

**{Just to let you know, I thought this was going to be a smaller chapter but I guess it just evolved into this. Well, I wrote this little(?) drabble while I was in guitar class because I was so bored! My guitar teacher is the band director so he didn't teach us that day because the band had a competition so…it was a bit chaotic. People were running around, cleaning their instruments, tuning them, practicing, whitening their shoes and even putting on their uniforms. I probably got some things wrong because I'm not in band, but I got help from my friends that are in band. Hoped you enjoyed. Please Review!...or…..else!}**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He stood up straight as he stood in the formation that Vector instructed them to do, holding onto his baton. He looked next to him and saw the rest of the band members yawning as well. They were all standing on the football field, soggy and wet from the morning dew. The sun was barely up and the temperature was low as well. Many had sweaters with them, but some of the boys were being all tough and only had their t-shirts and shorts on; including their shoes as well, of course.

"Walk to the 55 yard line in a diagonal line," Vector said into the megaphone. The band members did as what there were told, marching to the 55 yard line. As everyone marched into their positions, Rotor accidentally stumbled over some grass. He wobbled side to side as he tried to regain his balance. Shadow grumbled some as he closed his eyes. _'3, 2, 1.' _He thought to himself.

"Rotor! Get your feet back together! Now if Rotor is ready, start from the top!" Vector blared into the megaphone. Many of the members grumbled, including Shadow, and moved back to their original position. Shadow looked over to the purple walrus, who was looking at the ground as Jet punched him on the arm. The ebony hedgehog scratched his head, why was he there anyways? It's not like he plays an instrument anyways.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Once Vector stopped counting, everyone started to move the way Vector taught them as they played their instruments. They were all in a shape of an inward 'V', like geese going south for the winter. On the far left of the field were the flutes with Blaze and Cream. Next to them were the trumpets with Ray, Knuckles and Julie-Su. Then were the trombones with Mighty, Espio, and Rob. The drum line was in the middle with Tails, Jet, Wave, Charmy, Rotor and the cymbals with Antoine and Big. Right in the middle was Storm with the tuba. On each side of the drum line were the marimbas with Tikal on the left and Cosmo on the right. Next were the clarinets with Sonic, Marine and Mina. Lastly were the saxophones with Silver and Sally. The color guard, consisted of Amy, Rouge and Bunnie, were in the back doing their own routine. And then there was Shadow, sighing to himself and doing the dumb routine.

"Good! Tarum, tarum, ta, ta, tarum!" Vector instructed them by the rhythm of the melody. After some more marching and some more playing there instruments, they ended with a _Darumm! (A/N: lol do you understand this?) _

"Good! You did well on that one! Now, lets change to the next song!" Many grumbled at Vector's comment. Shadow sighed to himself as he glared at the crocodile; he hoped that the hate waves will change his mind. But alas, Vector yelled at them to get ready. Shadow grumbled as he walked to his next spot. They have been doing this for more than an hour already and school hasn't even started yet. '_I hate zero period…'_ the black hedgehog thought to himself. Before he knew it, the other band members already started without him. Fortunately, all he had to do was wait for a certain measure for that certain third note. Shadow listened closely as he moved to his next position. '_Te, te, tere, te. Te, tete, tere. Tere, teee.' _On that last note, Shadow twirled the baton and threw it up. Of course, like the hedgehog he was, he caught it with ease. He looked to his front and saw a certain echidna looking with adoring eyes at the band. Shadow squinted some, while making sure he was on time with his marching, and noticed that it was Mari-An; the girlfriend of the teal colored hedgehog that was playing a trombone that seemed to not notice the female echidna. It didn't matter, she seemed more important at the instrument that had that jazzy feeling to it. She moved her eyes to the movements of Silver and Sally as they played their saxophones. Shadow was knocked out from his thought of Mari-An when he heard the section in which he had to twirl the baton again. Luckily, he heard it on time and twirled it up in the air and caught again. Shadow gave a small sigh of relief, thankful that he caught the note in time. He then heard the bell rang. '_First period bell.' _He sighed at the thought of going to his first period, it was band either way. _'Why does first period have to be band? Last year it was during last period. That seemed better than waking up early and just have to stand and march for like 3 hours.'_ He grumbled at himself as he marched. The band was now moving into a form of an emerald, having Shadow all the way on the right side of this so called emerald and tossed the baton high as it twirled in the air. _'A sparkling emerald. Where does Vector get these ideas?'_ The song ended as they still stood in their emerald form. Clapping was heard near the bleachers. Many turned to see who it was and others didn't so Vector wouldn't scold them. Shadow though looked at the direction of the sound. It was Mari-An again, with a blissful smile on her face. Shadow saw some of the members look over to Rob who was smiling at the echidna.

"I see your girlfriend has an interest in the band, Rob!" Vector blared on the megaphone. Rob chuckled some as he waved at her. She shrugged some as she smiled back, now starting to leave to her first period class.

"You should convince her to come to band, man!" Sonic was heard telling his friend.

"Thou art tried, but her schedule is hectic." Rob shrugged as he explained.

"Let me ask her, cousin. A girl's touch is much more convincing." Amy came up from behind, as she twirled her flag.

"What are you saying? I can't hear!" Vector screamed into the megaphone, who was now using it as a hearing enhancer by turning the part where you speak into towards his ear (wherever his ears are).

"We are trying to see if we can get Mari-An in the band!" Shadow recognized that whiny voice. Tails was cupping his hands to make them work like a megaphone.

"Mari-who?"

"Mari-An! Rob's girlfriend." This time it was Amy. She didn't have to cup her hands, her voice was strong enough for Vector to hear. Vector responded with a nod, letting them have a conversation as he sipped on his coffee. Shadow diverted his attention from the others and looked around. The tardy bell now rang and there were few students still walking the field to go to their classes. One of the students that Shadow saw was the hyperactive duck that annoyed that faker. If Shadow remembered correctly, the green duck's name was Dean, or was it Bean? Shadow didn't care, he was just bored.

"I Shall Convince Her!" Shadow turned around from the random conversation from earlier. He saw Jet pointing up at the sky with a heroic pose. Sonic, Rob, Amy, and Wave just looked at him, un-amused.

"She doesn't even know you! How are you going to convince her?" Amy asked the green hawk.

"With my good looks, of course." Jet laughed in triumph. This annoyed Knuckles which caused him to punch the hawk. Shadow looked over to Storm, who looked like he was about to attack Knuckles, and then closed his eyes. _'Not again…'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey! You can't hurt boss!" Storm went in front of his leader who smirked at the echidna.

"Who says I can't?" Knuckles gave Julie-Su his trumpet and put up his fists.

"I said it that you can't," Storm was now giving his tuba to poor Wave that also had her multi-tenors on. Many of the other members caught the fight that was brewing and were now making a circle.

"Crickey! Have they always been like this?" Shadow looked over and saw the little raccoon looking up at him. Marine was still young and new here, so she bugged Shadow whenever she had a question.

"Hn." Shadow responded with a nod. She nodded as well as he ran to the side of Mina whose purple hair stood out in the crowd. Shadow didn't want to 'go with the crowd' but he did want to see two dumb fools beating the guts out of each other.

"This is gonna be good." Rouge was heard saying to Bunnie, that was sneakily holding hands with Antoine. _'Bet she's scared what Rouge will embarrass her again.' _

"Hey! Break it up over there! What did I tell you about fights?" Vector yelled out. Everyone looked over to the crocodile who seemed annoyed. Storm and Knuckles shuffled there feet as they reached over for their instruments. Shadow grumbled at himself; he knew what was coming next.

"Because of Knuckles and Storm, you will all run two laps around the track…AFTER you practice the routine two more times. And they have to be perfect! If I find one mistake from anyone, you will start all over again from the top of the routine! Now get to your original positions!" The girls started to whine and the boys grumbled as they walked to their positions.

"Thanks, Knuckle head." Rouge tossed her white hair as she walked in between Shadow and Knuckles.

"Shut it, bat girl!" the red echidna growled.

"Nice going Storm." Jet said as he adjusted his drums.

"S-sorry boss." Storm looked down at his feet, if it was possible with the tuba he was holding onto.

"Now we will never get to take a break!" Shadow walked in front of Mighty as he stretched his arms.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Vector didn't let some of the students get in position before he started to count. _'Just an hour and a half until second period. Just a normal day at band, I guess.' _Shadow thought as he threw the baton up in the air.

**{Would you believe that this was going to be a one-time thing and like a crack chapter I forgot to put up? Yeah, but then I saw the reviews, ignoring the idiotic one, and I just wanted to write more. Sorry that this wasn't as good as the first one (haha. As good? Like it was good). Seeing how little characters there are in this band, I will try to add some few more characters. I will not accept any OC's (if you were thinking) unless I am desperate! So please, no "I have an Oc for the marching band!" I shall tell you IF I need some. Okay? Now, review! I know you read my story! I check the stats! So review! They make me happy and make me want to write more. Even evil reviews. They, for some reason, make me want to laugh at the reviewer and just write even more to your sorry faces! XD… but I want nice review especially, kay. Even anonymous reviews are nice.}**


	3. Chapter 3: CRACK CHAPTER

Knuckles was walking down the street. Sonic, out of nowhere, jumped in front of him.

"Do you have beef jerky?" the blue blur asked.

"Does it look like I f***ing have beef jerky?" Knuckles punched Sonic in the face. Sonic flew up in the sky while yelling,

"Beeeeeeeeeeef Jeeeeeeerkyyyyy!"

**{haha! CRACK! Yeah. Sorry I couldn't bring you a chapter this week, but I've had two, yes TWO, problems. **

**I have writer's block for my stories that need updates. (**_**Leaving a Storm Behind, Looking for the Air for My Ride, A Normal Day at Band.)**_

**I've been making new stories… they were taking my time…Check 'em out! :D **

**I promise to update next week…hopefully… so yeah… CRACK!}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Wow! People actually like this story! Woot woot! Thank you all that reviewed! I will be (hopefully) updating more now since I finished all of my college applications and my EOP. I will also be going to the competition of the school district so hopefully I get some ideas from there. Any who, enjoy this chapter!}**

"We need more members you guys!" Shadow looked up from his work. It was third period and most of the senior band members had Economics with each other, which Shadow sort of dreaded. Sonic had been talking to the other band members about this year's band and how it was smaller from when they started out in band. Shadow remembered the first time he joined band. It was his second year of high school and has given up to the constant annoyance called Sonic asking him to join band. He grumbled at those memories and started to work on his paper when Amy called out.

"Shadow! Come on. We need your help too." Shadow grumbled, why did his teacher have to be so lenient? Shadow looked over his table and saw Amy pouting at him. Sonic was sitting next to him, who was laughing some. Tails was sitting next to Amy. Knuckles was at the table next to them, sitting nearest to Tails. Julie-Su, who seemed so busy with her work, was next to him; Rouge and Rob sitting in front of them. There were also some other band members scattered around the room, like Sally, Rotor and Bunnie.

"Who could we get?" Tails pondered out loud. Shadow grumbled again, he didn't want to go out and recruit people that don't even want to be in band.

"So, how's it going with Mari- An, Rob?" Shadow noticed that Knuckles was leaning in toward the teal hedgehog.

"I art thou tried. She is trying to think it over but her schedule is troublesome." Rob explained, for the hundredth time; Shadow didn't know why they kept asking him.

"I already told you to not worry guys. Amy and me-"

"Amy and I, Rouge." Tails corrected which made Rouge roll her eyes.

"Amy and I…will deal with it. Girls are better persuaders than boys." Rouge said as she winked at Knuckled, Julie-Su instantly looking at her and sending glares at the white bat. Rouge and Julie were glaring at each other, and not wanting any more drama, they left them be at their stare down.

"Art thou lying to thee!" Rob pointed at Rouge. Shadow looked up, wondering why the teal hedgehog said that.

"Mari-An hast spoken to me that thou hast told her to gather around for guard!" Shadow thought Rob was accusing Rouge that she told Mari-An to join color guard instead of band; that or that Rouge only talked to her. He looked over to Rouge who had the slightest clue of what Rob just told her. Actually, all of the members of the band, even the ones in other tables, were looking at him confused. Someone coughed, Shadow turned and noticed it was that annoying fox.

"I think he was trying to say that Rouge didn't ask her to join band but color guard instead." _That smart-ass fox actually understood him,_ Shadow thought.

"Is that true?" Sonic looked up and asked Rob who nodded. Sonic then flashed his eyes to Rouge.

"Hey! We need members too, you know!" Rouge protested. Shadow sighed, that girl will do anything for some few more minions.

"It's true, Sonikku." That pink girl then said which got a glare from the faker. Shadow then looked at Knuckles direction; he was reclining in his chair, looking at the bat.

"Typical for a thief. Not only she steals stuff, she steals members."

"She's not a member, yet."

"Either way, we shouldn't have trusted you to talk to her."

"Now I'm not reliable?"

"Never will be." Shadow grumbled as he closed his eyes. '_Funny how Julie-Su hasn't butt in yet,'_ Shadow thought to himself.

"You never said that last night." Shadow smirked when he heard the bat's comment. He opened his eyes and saw the menacing stares of Julie-Su to Knuckles, Rouge was smirking to herself. Shadow then heard some giggles and saw that it was Amy and Sonic trying to hold it in. Fortunately, the bell rang in which Shadow noticed that Knuckles ran out the door being followed by Julie-Su and Rouge. Shadow 'hmph'-ed while he picked up his stuff. Too bad they ran away, he really wanted to see Knuckles being beat up by Julie.

"So, recruiting?" Sonic patted Shadow's shoulder with a grin. Shadow looked away and walked away though he knew he was followed by that faker and the annoyance gang. Bet he has to go to 9th grade classes to ask kids to join. Just a normal day for a band member.

**{Okay, so this was just a thing a made up really fast. Sorry it sucks! But next time, I will bring an actual band one. Probably a practice or something. Maybe a competition. If you have some suggestions, please PM me since I get those faster on my phone. Might not go to the competition on the 10****th****….it's my niece's birthday party…so yeah. –crosses fingers- Now…leave those wonderful comments that are called reviews and things will appear faster! :D }**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow looks directly at the band members as he moves his arms all around. He wanted to see if the band can keep up with the tempo, and his arms, as he started to command them to go faster. The band did as they were told, following Shadow's movement and reading their music as well. The tempo was now slow and tender sounding and suddenly fast and then normal paced. The melody now ended, getting sighs of relief from the band members as they tried to catch some of their breath and rest their fingers.

"Damn, Shadow! Why the hell did you do that for?" Silver whined. Shadow just closed his eyes and crossed his arms, he doesn't have to answer to futuristic whiner.

"Hn."

"Oh, chill Silver. He was just trying to see if we can follow directions." Shadow heard Sonic say. Shadow opened his eyes, realizing that the faker finally got something right. Shadow then looked over to their so called "band director", sitting on his chair, legs on his desk, eyes closed, head moving side to side, headphones on. Shadow grumbled to himself as he went over to Vector and pushed him, slightly, in his chair. Vector stumbled some as he lost some balance; when he recovered it, he looked up to the annoyed drum major and gave him a nervous smile. Shadow had his arms crossed and walked away, after an "hmph" to Vector.

"All right, all right. I see you guys are waiting for our schedule for this Saturday." The crocodile started.

"And the schedule for practice, mister Vector." Cream pointed out, Shadow nodding to himself.

"Oh yes, that too. Well," Vector slaps a paper onto the white board, already having tape on it, "This year, we are in the Blue division."

"Woot! Blue!" Shadow grumbled to himself, _Doesn't that faker ever shut up?_

"Uh, yes. But…we are up against Radical High School." Many gasps, whines, and a "crikey!" were heard, even Shadow's eyes opened up with that school's name.

"As you all know, Radical high has won the competition for their division…for 21 years. And I'm sure they are aiming for 22nd."

"Aw…we're screwed." Shadow looked over and noticed Rouge with her arms crossed, looking to the front. She looked over to Shadow and sighed as she shook her head.

"Maybe we can win this time," Charmy said as he flew up to the middle of the crowd, Cream under him with her fists up for encouragement.

"Twenty one wins! Didn't you hear? It'll be a miracle if we win." Everyone looked to the left, where Wave was sitting in between the drum set Vector kept in the band room.

"We can also practice real hard." Tails, who was next to her, said. _'This seems to be the only time where the whiner isn't whining.'_

"Yes! And that's why I made the schedule for practice this week! Monday, which is today, will be from 3 to 7. Tuesday thru Thursday will be from 3:30 to 8," Vector was cut off by some whining. Shadow looked over and noticed that Tails was one of the whiners, should have known that he would start whining again.

"Will you let me finish! Ahem, and then Friday it will be from 4 to 7." Vector finally finished. Many sighed, others started to look at their instruments, but Shadow seemed confused.

"Sire Vector. Why thou end earlier on thy Friday?" Rob spoke out, saying what Shadow was thinking…he thinks.

"What?" Vector asked as Shadow mentally face palmed himself.

"He asked why on Friday less hours?" Amy translated her cousin as she practiced some of her routine.

"Oh! Well, you guys need some good night's sleep before the big day!" Vector explained.

"You have a date with Vanilla, huh?" Mighty came out from the back as he tuned his trombone. Vector didn't say anything, he just smiled and put his earphones back on.

"Practice some more, first period is still on for some few minutes." Vector said as he waved them off. Many grumbled but got their instruments and practiced by themselves. Shadow walked to the white board and looked over the schedule for Blue division. '_We're first…and Radical high is last. Keep the best for last, huh?' _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Look, I found Crisis High's videos!" Rotor called out to the rest of the members in the table they were sitting. Shadow was, unfortunately, one of them as he sat there looking at the walrus.

Since it was Monday, the high school ends earlier due to staff meetings. Vector has a meeting with the rest of the performing arts teachers so the band members would have to wait until he's finished. Like every Monday, most of the band members meet up at the Rosy Café. It's a small café where Amy works and her family owns. It is also about a block away from the school and has really good burgers.

Back to the band members, they were sitting down in the table that had the most seats. Shadow, stuck in the middle, grumbled as more band members from near tables tried to fit in to see the video that Rotor found. Shadow decided to look over, due to being about one person away from Rotor in between of Antoine, and tried to watch but most importantly hear the rival band.

As the video played, the band members stayed quiet. Shadow looked and noticed that it was a small band, much smaller than their own, and was very much disorganized.

"They're not named Crisis High for nothin'," Sonic commented as Sally and Tails laughed quietly.

"What direction are they trying to play towards?" Jet said, as he found space on top of Rotor's head making it very uncomfortable for the walrus. It was true though, all of the Crisis' band members were facing different directions.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them," Wave commented, as she leaned in from the table in front of Rotor's. Many nodded at the response as Rotor looked over the last of the bands they had to compete.

"Three down and seven to go," Sally said with a sigh.

"Not if you count Radical…" Amy came in with the hamburgers that everyone ordered.

"You look real cute, hun." Bunnie said as she looked over Amy's waitress outfit, which was a pink and white dress up to her knees with the rose emblem on the apron.

"Thanks." She quickly left to get the rest of the orders. Shadow's eyes couldn't help but wander to the pink hedgehog, but making sure that no one saw. _'How did that faker turn her down? Even after that princess walked out on him. Maybe he's gay.' _Shadow thought to himself as he looked down to his burger. He looked at his table and the tables near him, many were munching on their burgers and fries or looking in their phones for other videos.

"I found Seaside High!~" Mina called out in a sing song tone. Many looked over to her direction and did the same thing like they did for Rotor.

Shadow didn't bother as he looked over to his fries and ate one. _'It doesn't matter who we go against and the panic we have. We'll try our best; it is normal for that in a day in band.'_

**{ :D … I didn't go to school today 'cause I had to take care of my poor sis that got surgery. I had free time and this came out! Woot! Woot! Sorry for not that many characters but I left my list of characters (with their instrument) at my house so I just went with the random ones I remembered. I unfortunately didn't go to the district competition (again because of my sis) but my friends filled me in and ended up with good news. A lot of the next chapters will be done with things that I've seen/been told and stuff that aren't so yeah. Ummm…Enjoy and review! }**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's Friday, Friday!...something something Friday!" That was the first thing Shadow heard when he entered the band room. He was about to walk back before it began again when someone pulled him in.

"Look there's my friends! Friday!" Shadow shuddered at the singing and then looked down at the culprit; it was that purple haired mongoose. He growled low but loud enough for the girl to hear. Mina just laughed as she skipped towards Sonic, who was coming out from Vector's office with his clarinet in hand, and sang again.

"Friday, Friday!" Charmy joined in with the awful song. Shadow went over to get his baton, still growling to himself.

"Mina, can you tell me why you are singing that song?" Shadow recognized the feline princess' voice and turned to her direction. Blaze was holding onto Mina's shoulder; she had a smiled on her face but her grip on Mina's shoulder looked a bit too dangerous for the girl.

"Uh….oh, Blaze! You d-don't like that song? Hehe…" Mina answered, nervously. Shadow rolled his eyes, as if anyone could enjoy that. Blaze shook her head and let go of Mina as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm just happy." Mina explained, getting raised eyebrows from many, including Shadow.

"Yeah! Aren't you all happy?" Charmy flew in between Blaze and Mina.

"Happy for what?" This time it was Sonic who butt in. Not wanting to look nosy, Shadow went to his cubby and put away his books and backpack. Fortunately for him, the cubbies were near the foursome.

"That it's Friday!" Both Mina and Charmy cheered. Shadow lightly banged his head on the nearby cubby, also hearing a face palm from either Sonic or Blaze.

"I think we were able to deduce that," Blaze answered, tapping her foot in an impatient manner.

"But why are you happy that it's Friday?" Silver, being the nosy one, asked as he sat on a chair nearby.

"Man, we have to explain everything to all of you, huh?" Mina started as she walked over to get her clarinet.

"It's Friday. Tomorrow is the competition." Sonic, Blaze, and Silver nodded. Shadow was about to nod as well but he caught himself before he did.

"That means today is our last day for practices!" Mina raised her arms out. The listeners just looked at her, except for Shadow that hit him like a brick.

"No more afterschool practices," Charmy jumped in.

"No more zero period practices! No more cold Monday morning marches!" Mina hugged Charmy as she said that.

"Classical band…" Shadow mumbled to himself. Shadow's time for waving a baton around is over and now it's his time to shine, of course he kept that to himself.

"Whoa! That's right Shadow!" Shadow shot his head to whoever was behind him.

"Classical band will now start!" It was Sally as she put her own stuff on the cubby.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic cheered and a smile came on Blaze's face. Yes, classical band. Everyone that knew about it longed for this day. Classical band, where harmonious music all come together.

"ummm…Classical band, mates?" Shadow felt a bit offended by that question as he shot his eyes to his right. It was only Marine. Shadow now looked away, she had an excuse for asking that question; but only for this time.

"Oh yeah Marine! You're new this year." Mighty came up next to the raccoon and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he smiled down at her. Shadow looked at the pair and noticed Marine blush some. Shadow just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly; at least this kept the loud mouth quiet.

"Well, classical band is where we can all relax from marching and heat and just sit down and play some nice classical music." Blaze explained. A loud _clang!_ was heard as everyone turned to face that direction. Shadow noticed some green and purple feathers all around and two bushy tails, beside that were the drums on their sides.

"Our bad…" Tails came out from under some snare drums.

"This is all your fault!" Jet was heard accusing someone.

"What? I wasn't the one that decided to get the bottom drum!" Wave accused back.

"Any who, Classical band is well classical music." Blaze ended the discussion. Marine nodded and then turned to Mighty, whose face was inches away from hers, making her blush even more. Shadow wasn't interested as he closed his eyes again but heard a giggle from the small crowd he was in.

"OR!" It sounded like both Sonic and Silver this time.

"You can join Jazz band!" Shadow opened his eyes and found Sonic and Silver, arms open, one of their arms more toward Marine and the other all the way in the opposite end. Shadow blinked at the two idiots and sighed. _'Oh god, they're recruiting already and jazz band hasn't even started yet.' _

"Where you want to have a jazzy escape with the sweet sound of relaxation." This time it was Mighty talking, holding to the poor raccoon closer.

"Crikey…Ummm…uhhh…eh…" Was all Shadow could here from Marine; thank god. Suddenly, the back doors opened violently, making everyone stop and look at that direction. Shadow just stood there, eyes finally open.

"Alright! Everyone hold onto your socks, I have some news to tell ya guys." It was Vector as he walked in, a bit in a hurry with cell phone in hand. He walked towards the white board where all the names of the competitors are written and the place they might get. _Emerald high (2/3), Crisis high (10), Green Hill high (5), Mystic High (4), Robo high (7), Seaside High (6), Angel Island high (9), Coral high (8), Radical high (1). _Everyone was now crowded in, well almost.

"Bring in the girls!" Vector instructed as he looked over the white boards. Rotor walked toward the door and called out. After some few seconds, Rouge walked in with her posse.

"What do you want us for?" Rouge said as she crossed her arms, standing right in front of the crowd. Shadow was in the front but all the way to the side; if it is important, he has to know. Shadow was rereading the schedule again until Vector started to erase it.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Someone from the crowd called out. Good, this was exactly what Shadow was thinking.

"I have bad news and good news kids…" Everyone stood quiet as Vector shuffled through his laptop, looking for something.

"Ah, here it is. Bad news, we got changed to the White division."

"No!" Sonic called out, Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah, but…" Vector stopped. Everyone leaned in toward their band director, even Shadow himself. They anticipated so long, that Jet fell forward when he leaned in too much.

"Just tell us already!" Jet called out, though it sounded a bit muffled to the ultimate life form since Jet was still on the ground when he said it.

"It means that we are NOT going against Radical high." Many surprised gasps and cheers filled the room. Shadow looked at Vector, astonished of what he just said. _'No Radical High? Does that mean we could win this?'_

As Shadow thought this, Vector started to write down their new competitors. _Water Palace high, Babylon high, Emerald high, Green Hill high, Mushroom Hill high, Speed high, Robotropolis high, Ice high, Sky high, Fortress high. _

"These…" He pointed at the white board, "Are your new opponents!"

"Those schools! We have this in the bag… I hope." Shadow heard Sonic say, who was next to him. Shadow observed the new list, taking mental notes as he went through them. '_We can beat most of these. We still need some info on some of these…Babylon high though…'_

"Babylon high," Shadow thought out loud, catching the attention of Antoine.

"Sacre bleu! Babylon high iz on zee list." Antoine cried out. It is true, another risk on their win.

"Who's Babylon high? Is it a place full of birds or something? We can totally beat 'em though. Come on, we always get second whenever we go up with Radical so of course we will win these birds. And let's no-"Shadow gave a small smirk as Blaze covered Marine's mouth. _'Where the hell did Mighty go?'_

"Why don't we ask Rouge. Hmmm…" Wave said as she leaned in toward the guard girl. Everyone looked at her, even the ones that didn't understand. Shadow saw her sigh as she walked into the middle.

"Okay, so what if it's my hometown? Doesn't mean I know everything about it." She said, putting her hands on her hip.

"But you know the basics," Shadow told her as he crossed his arms.

"Okay. Okay. Babylon Nights is a place of entertainment. Most people there grow up to work there, in which are mostly musicians." She finally explained. Some of the newbies gasped and the ones that knew nodded. Their happiness was now slipping away from their grasps, even Shadow felt a bit disappointed.

"Ah, cheer up guys!" Many looked up (well down) and looked at the loud mouth again.

"We can so do this! With my leadership and all of you backing me up, we can beat this Babylon high anytime! Hey that rhymed! I'm such a genius." Marine said as she looked all high and mighty. A laugh was heard in the background, probably from Mighty.

"Yeah! Marine is right, except for her being the leader and stuff, but we can do this! We just have to work our butts off today!" Sonic said, with a fist in front of him. Many cheered after him and joined in by raising a fist.

"Yeah!"

"We can do this!"

"We will win!"

"On three, win! 1, 2, 3!"

"WIN!"

Shadow stood in the back, seeing the whole revelation. He gave of another small smirk to himself. _' So much energy after they sulked? This is such a normal day in band.'_

**{And here it is! Another chapter that I worked so hard to bring to you today! Umm…I probably got some few things wrong, like where Rouge is from and such. Probably some grammar problems too because I'm trying to post this up before I leave the library…so sorry for that. I'll fix 'em some other time if there's any. (12/17/11: Fixed) Thanks to DanceDream, BinaryHedgehog, ashleyapocalypse, and Sisterpups for the reviews and support and those who added this in their favorites/alerts! Special thanks to DanceDream that always makes my day with a new review…talking about reviews…you should do it!}**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the annual district marching band competition. Like every year, we have the three main divisions: Division 1, Division 2, and Division 3. Division 1 for marching bands that have 50 members or less, Division 2 for 100 members or less, and Division 3 for 100 members or more. Due to the many schools entering for Division 1, sub-divisions were made. In some few minutes, we will start with Division 1: White. Now, get comfortable and get ready for some wonderful marching bands."

Shadow looked onto the field as the first band walked in. _'Water Palace.' _As the band played, he took mental notes.

"I don't think we have to worry about them." Sonic said as he came up to Shadow.

"Hn." Was all that Shadow said as he kept his eyes to the field. Once that school finished, they had some time for the next school.

"Blaze, what's the next school?" Shadow looked behind him in the stands. Silver looked toward Blaze, who seemed to be (or trying to) chocking Marine.

'_Babylon High' _Shadow thought. He then felt someone sit next to him, it was Rouge.

"Guess, who's next?" She told him as she crossed her legs to watch the new band walking in.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Do you think we should be worried, Shadow?" She asked. Shadow didn't pay attention to her as he looked over to the band.

"Oh god, here they are." That sounded like Wave, or Amy, he really didn't know.

"Let's see how they play." Tails, that was in front of Shadow, said.

Astonished. Overwhelmed. Dazed. Flabbergasted. Out of breath. And every other synonym that Shadow can remember from . Babylon High had props! He growled under his breath; darn schools with big budgets. The song they were playing was a classic that got remixed with "Give me everything tonight."

A white ferret came up to the band as she looked over toward Shadow.

"Emerald High?" She asked, Shadow nodding in response.

"You're up next, get ready at the entrance." She said as she left. Shadow stood up and signaled the rest of the members to walk behind him. It was barely the middle of the second song and Shadow wanted to stay for the third, but he had to leave. They walked to the entrance when Babylon High walked past them.

"We were so good!"

"Yeah, totally!"

Shadow snickered at the remarks as he got to the entrance.

"Wonderful, Babylon High! In some few minutes, Emerald High will be up!"

Shadow looked over at his band members after the announcements. Sonic was running in place, faster than usual. Cosmo and Tikal were hugging each other tight. Mina was singing some kind of child's nursery rhyme to herself as Marine talked constantly to herself. Rouge, Amy and Bunnie were practicing their routine as fast they can, over and over and over again. Knuckles was punching the air while Julie-Su kicked the air. Storm was pounding his chest just like a gorilla. The drum line, that consisted of Rotor, Charmy, Tails, Wave and Jet, were practicing their routine without their instruments while Jet and Wave screamed at the rest of the team, "Faster!" repeatedly. Sally was trying to calm Antoine down, who was crying, while she herself was crying. Mighty was lifting the heavy instruments with such ease and seemed to be very calm. Ray was jumping off a nearby bench and then getting on top again, doing the process multiple times. Espio just stood next to a wall, looking as calm as usual, until he disappeared, then appeared, and then disappeared, and then appearing again like a flicking light bulb. Rob was reciting a Middle English poem with so much emotion. Big was throwing Cream up while she called Big names, "Useless! My gram gram can throw higher than you!" Blaze was throwing fire balls at Silver while he floated, in a zigzag way, away from her.

Shadow shook his head at his band members. Sure, he was nervous himself but he looked calm compared to his team mates. They were all in uniform; the red, blue and white blazer, the white pants, white shoes and the big white top hat that they wear, with a blue visor with red triangles on the side. Shadow, due to being the drum major, had a white cape with golden strings on the side. He looked over to the color guard who were wearing their glittery leotards that were blue and red, separated by the golden diagonal line, and the glittery silver skirt.

"Emerald High School, up in three minutes." The white ferret came with a headset and looking at her clipboard. Her announcement, unfortunately, made everyone do whatever they were doing faster.

"Alright kids, listen up." Vector said as he came out of nowhere. Many stopped what they were doing as they looked at their band director; then they started their doing again.

"Listen up!" This time, everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at Shadow. Shadow stood tall as he waited for the band members to come near him. Once he looked them over, he nodded.

"Good. As we all should know, we have gotten third and second for the past years. Many of us have endured so much to reach for the top and not succeeded. But we have worked hard this year and I think we are ready. We got lucky that we didn't get the same division as Radical High and we might have a chance. You have seen what Babylon can do and even I am surprised at their talent, but we have worked hard enough to not give up here. Many of you may think that there will be next year, but many of us are seniors and there is no next year for us. So make each other proud by not playing for yourself but for the band, for all of us. Let's make this year the best for us, for the school. Let's bring respect to us and for the band members after us." Shadow said, eyes closed through the whole process. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone surprised; either by the speech or that he talked. Even the faker looked like he could applaud for Shadow.

"Yeah. Let's do it to it!" Sonic said as he joined Shadow's side.

"For the band in three! 1, 2, 3!"

"For the Band!"

"For Emerald High!"

"For the win!"

The band cheered as they raised their fists up. Shadow smirked as he crossed his arms, looking over his band. Vector, who was dumbfounded that people listened to Shadow and not him, was in the back staring at them like "WTF?". Shadow noticed the ferret come back and signaled the rest to put on their instruments.

"On the field by 30 seconds, Emerald High." The ferret said. They all got in a line, Shadow in front as they got ready to go onto the field.

"And now presenting, The Emerald High School Marching Band and Auxiliary!" Cheers were heard, but the band became serious as they marched onto field.

"The judges are ready. You may begin whenever you are ready." The announcer said. Shadow stood in front of the judges and saluted them. He then walked over to the band and looked over them.

"Mark time hut!" he yelled as the band members got ready. They started with the song they practiced every zero period. He conducted them until it was his cue to move and make the sparkling emerald formation. All were serious, all were performing with one goal in mind. Shadow walked back to his position as he conducted the band, never missing a beat.

The next melody started, which was the one they did on the pep rally for the Classic last month with Green Hill high, their rivals. It all seemed like normal pep rally song until Jet and Wave played. Shadow nodded as he could see that they were playing the multi tenors as fast as they could which was faster than they usually do. Many cheered at the amazing speed that the multi tenors had.

Then, the fun started. The band members smiled as they started to play the new song they have been practicing. The guard girls did their routines with energetic smiles as they did some cumbia salsa in it. The band was playing "Loca" by Shakira _(A/N: oh yeah, I went there!)_. Many cheered but Shadow couldn't see, he was too busy conducting them. The band was also doing their routine as they danced some few steps themselves.

When the song was done, Shadow called them to form a line as Tails and Charmy did a marching beat as they walked out of the field. Once out of the field and walking to their seats, everyone looked at each other in silence.

"We did it!" Some of the girls said as they jumped up. Many laughed and hugged or cheered. Shadow smirked at his band members they celebrated their performance. That was over and now for the long wait.

They went back to their seats as Shadow looked at the field, their rivals were playing. They don't have to worry about them though, they were kind of bad.

"Good job, Wave, Jet." Shadow said as the pair sat down in front of him. They looked at each other and then looked at Shadow.

"Thanks, Shads. But it wouldn't be done without you." Wave said as she winked at him. Jet was now taking off his hat.

"Yeah, man. And well…maybe Wave, too." Jet looked over Wave with a blush which made her blush. _'Love birds…' _Shadow rolled his eyes, but with a smirk. They might be annoying but maybe this will help them be quieter.

Shadow looked over to his side as he saw Julie-Su and Knuckles hugging. Cosmo and Tails were holding hands as they watched the other band. Bunnie and Antoine were snuggling all the way at the end. Silver and Blaze were talking as they hold hands. Charmy and Cream were also talking while holding hands. And all the way at the end, Mighty was talking to Marine as she blushed like crazy. Shadow raised an eyebrow; how come a nerve-racking experience make people fall in love?

Suddenly, Shadow felt someone cling onto him on both sides of him. When he looked over, he saw Rouge on the right and Amy on the left.

"That was so cool, Shadow." Amy said as she hugged his arm.

"Really cool, Shads!" Rouge hugged his other arm. Shadow growled at the two to leave but they didn't. He sighed as he let the two girls grope his arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We are now going to announce the winners of the divisions. Marching Bands please go to the field." After the announcer, Shadow signaled his love sick team to walk. Once we got to the field, they just stood wherever.

"All comfy now? Let's start with the Division 1 sub-divisions." Shadow noticed his band members holding onto whoever was next to them. Sonic, being next to him, hugged Shadow. Shadow grumbled some at the faker but he didn't listen. That's when Shadow noticed that he was making fists, making them white. He took a deep breath, this was a big thing for him.

"For Division 1: Blue. Third place, Seaside High!" Somewhere in the field, a high school kind of cheered.

"Second place, Mystic High!" Another high school cheered, much louder than Seaside. Shadow looked over and noticed Radical High's Drum major, a purple hedgehog with blue eyes. She was pretending to clean her nails and looking at them like if she did a good job.

"And first place…Radical High for the 22nd year in a row!" The school cheered as the drum major looking all high and mighty went to receive the banner…again.

Shadow looked at his members that seemed a bit sad that they seem to win, again. Shadow brushed it off, at least that was one hurdle they passed.

"And here is the next sub-division. For Division 1: White." Shadow felt himself tense up when he heard his division.

"For third place, Sky High School!" Some cheers were heard but Shadow didn't move from his place. His heart raced as he waiting, palms sweating.

"Second place, …" he felt like if he was going to faint. His was able to see some of his members hug and whimper at the anticipation.

"Babylon High!" Shadow's eyes popped open. He looked over at the others. They looked at him, with smiles.

"And for first place, Emerald High!" the band jumped up and cheered. Sonic raced around the members as fast as he could. Mighty lifted Marine up as she cheered at the top of her lungs. Bunnie and Antoine kissed like many other couples like Wave and Jet. Tikal and Mina hugged while they cried like the rest. Shadow smiled, an actual smile as he walked over and got the banner from the judges. He thanked them as he bowed and went back to his team. Vector, coming from behind, lifted Shadow and showed off the banner. They have won, they have actually won.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the announcements, the band was now walking back to the bus to go home. Shadow walked with a smirk as he went through the halls. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into Vector.

"Vector…" Shadow said noticing that the crocodile seemed like he was debating with himself.

"Hey Shadow." Vector whispered. Shadow looked up and Vector pointed to the left wing. There they were coming, their rivals. Shadow smirked and nodded. Being the tough guys that they were Shadow and Vector walked like if they were the shi-(one of Tikals' chao closes my mouth. "Chao, chao, chao, cha, chao!" _"This is a K fic!"_)… like if they were the best.

Vector outstretched his arm as he was holding the winning banner. He waved it in front of Green Hill's members.

"Oh how heavy this banner is!" Vector said. Shadow smirked as he watched the rival school's band scowl at them.

Once they were out of view, Vector laughed and Shadow did as well. They all went into the bus and left…but not home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"To Emerald High!" Blaze said as she lifted her Coca Cola can.

"To Vector!" Charmy said as many laughed.

"To us!" Sonic said, lifting his Pepsi.

"To me!" Marine called out as she jumped up. They all laughed. Shadow smirked as he was in his usual spot in the back. They were having a Pizza, fries, and cake at the Rosy Café. Everyone were laughing and just plain having fun.

"Hey, I think someone else needs some credit, ya know!" Shadow looked up, like many others, and saw Amy up in a chair.

"You all know him and he helped us out with our nervousness. He did his job even though he didn't want to. And even with his attitude, he didn't let us go." Amy started.

"I think we should all know already," she seemed to get nervous, "I would like to thank our great drum major." Shadow stared at them, confused at the situation.

"Thank you Shadow, for being there for us." She raised her ice tea at Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow, for not complaining." Sonic raised up his coke.

"Thank you Shadow, for, dare me to say, being awesomer than me. Just by a little though." Marine stood up from her seat.

"To Shadow." Vector said as he stood up with his beer.

"To Shadow." Everyone said, raising whatever drink they had. Shadow just stood there, surprised by his team mates. He lowered his head to not look at him as a blush grew onto his muzzle.

"Awww…he's blushing!" Rouge came up from behind and hugged Shadow by surprise. Many of the girls joined in, and even some of the boys being the clowns that they were. Shadow growled at them as they hugged and laughed.

'_This is so not a normal day at band…but I will cherish it like it was.' _Shadow thought as he smirked.

**{This is the end. My only friend the end…**

**Psyche (or however you spell it)! Haha! Nah! This ain't the end. Aww… Shadow is nice, for a change. Lol So how'd you like?  
>So, the "Loca" by Shakira song, my school band actually did it so I wanted to put that in. I don't know if they did it for the competition (or any of the other songs) but I put them anyways. Ummm… I kind of made up stuff…so it might be a bit wrong…. And yes, my school band also was first in their division…and Los Angeles High did win their division for the 22<strong>**nd**** year in a row…**

**A lot of the next chapters will be just random stuff that will happen to them during Classical/Jazz band and updates will take longer, perhaps after New Year's when I go back to school. Ummmm…review and stuff! xP**

**Thanks to DanceDream again. I'm happy that I make your day because you made my day! Lol}**


	8. CRACK CHAPTER 2! I'M STILL ALIVE!

Shadow was walking down the street, being the badass that he is. As he walked down the street many girls oogled him and he just smirked because he knew he was a hottie.

Suddenly a blue blur appeared in front of him and stopped in front of him.

"Hey Shadow!~" Sonic said in a sing song way.

"What faker?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms and scowling to make himself more of a badass for the girls that are fainting for him.

"Do you have some beef jerky?" Sonic asked as he sniffed Shadow's head and then his arm.

"Get the hell away faker!" Shadow yelled and pushed Sonic away. Sonic stared at Shadow and Shadow glared at him. They had a stare down for minutes that seemed like hours in their speed.

"So do you have beef jerky?" Sonic finally asked again. Shadow scowled and pulled out a chaos emerald and looked at Sonic.

"Oh! Is that beef jerky!" Sonic jumped up and down so fast that it looked like he wasn't moving at all.

"Sure…Chaos Blast!" Shadow said as a blast of chaos energy blasted on Sonic.

"Beef jerky!1!one!uno!1!" said as he blasted off again. (don't sue me…)

"Hn." Shadow said as many girls hugged him and groped him. He just stood there with a smile as the girls adored him.

Shadow pulled out some shades and put them on himself as the girls posed next to him.

"Remember kids…stay in school." And magically, with the power of chaos emeralds and chaos control, Shadow and the random fangirls disappeared.

**{{Oh yeah! Randomness! Lol just put this here to show that I'm still alive and knowing that I need to update…..i'm sorry for the delays!1! really really really sorry! I will update real soon! I swear! I miss getting the reviews from DanceDream…I MISS YOU! Lol creeper. Bye for now. See you for the update. }}**


End file.
